


Reverse Falls

by enntsu



Series: Depravity Falls [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, OOC, Other, Reverse Falls, ale w sumie dipper też, tym razem mabel cierpi, wszyscy są dorośli
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Och, biedna dziewczynko, musisz dźwigać na swych barkach ciężar błękitu. ❞Bill Cipher miał pozostać martwy, a lato spędzone w Gravity Falls miało przeistoczyć się w jedno z nijakich, ledwie pamiętanych wspomnień. Miało być idealnie, spokojnie, ale paskudny błękit na nowo wdarł się do jej życia i zniszczył wszystko, na co zapracowała.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/OC, Kill Cipher/Oc, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: Depravity Falls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751023
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

Niebieskie.

Wszystko było niebieskie.

Krzyki już dawno ucichły, zastąpione o wiele bardziej przerażającą, martwą ciszą. Nawet ludzie zgromadzeni przez płonącą chatą, nagle zamilkli, zostawiając ją wśród walących się desek i popiołów, które niegdyś były jej _stabilnym_ domem.

Widziała, jak jej bliscy umierają; czuła ich cierpienie, krzyki przeżerały się aż do samej czaszki, a jednak... wcale nie czuła, by ją to obchodziło. Czołgając się po brudnej ziemi z jedną nogą całkiem zmiażdżoną i krwią zalegającą na włosach, myślała tylko o tym, że chce _przeżyć_.

Nie miało znaczenia czy wyjdzie stąd przesiąknięta traumami, na zawsze pozbawiona możliwości chodzenia czy nawet mówienia. Chciała przeżyć. M u s i a ł a przeżyć. Nawet jeśli to miałoby trwać tylko jeden dzień albo zaledwie miesiąc; nawet jeśli kolejne godziny miałyby wypełnić się niewyobrażalnym bólem.

Zacisnęła palce na deskach, a paznokcie popękały pod wpływem siły nacisku.

Strażacy właśnie przybywali pod chatę, strumienie wody przebijały się przez okna i dziury, ale w tej jednej chwili potrafiła myśleć tylko o tym, jak ogień ustępuje, schodzi jej z drogi, noga wykręca się wracając do prawidłowego stanu. Coś nowego, obcego rozchodziło się po jej ciele napełniając je zadziwiająco przyjemnym ciepłem.

I nim się spostrzegła, tamtego letniego dnia, w zawalonym, płonącym budynku — jej serce na zawsze przestało bić. 


	2. I.Nowy stary dom.

Miała krew na rękach.

Nie musiała nawet otwierać oczu — czuła ją na skórze, pod paznokciami i wokół palców. Czerwone krople ściekały od nadgarstków po łokcie i powoli opadały na brudną pościel. Niedawne hałasy — śmiech, jej słowa i jego odpowiedzi — przerodziły się w paskudną ciszę.

Podnosząc się, przełykając ślinę zmieszaną z krwią i wymijając na wpół przeżarte ciało, nie pamiętała już nawet, jak brzmiał jego głos ani co powiedział na chwilę przed śmiercią. Czy krzyczał? A może ona krzyczała? A może ten dźwięk sobie uroiła, a jej partner odszedł w całkowitej ciszy? Nieważne, jak mocno się skupiała — nie pamiętała.

— Kurwa kurwa kurwa kurwa — mamrotała, słysząc miarowe pukanie do drzwi i znudzony głos starszej pani z mieszkania obok.

Noc, która zaczęła się od gwiazd przyozdabiających ciemniejące niebo; od ciepłych, przyjemnych podmuchów letniego wiatru i klubowej muzyki, teraz była nieprzyjemnie parna, niemal czarna, bezgwiezdna i śmierdziała śmiercią. A jej nogi — zamiast wirować po parkiecie, wśród innych uperfumowanych ciał lub spocząć na miękkiej pościeli — ślizgały się po podłodze, podczas gdy dłonie uparcie tamowały maziowatą czerń wylewającą się z pęknięć na ciele.

*

Dipper Pines przede wszystkim był zmęczony.

Choć cieszył się na przeprowadzkę — po całym dniu pakowania kartonów i ładowania ich do auta oraz nieprzespanej nocy, potrafił myśleć jedynie o tym, że chce się już znaleźć w nowo wybudowanej kuchni i napić kawy. W następnej kolejności, wśród jego licznych pragnień, był prysznic. O tak, po podróży w upale, bez klimatyzacji i z niedziałającymi poprawnie szybami, zdecydowanie potrzebował kąpieli. Najlepiej takiej długiej i chłodnej. Może nawet z użyciem tych musujących kul do kąpieli, które kupił kilka tygodni temu, bo w opakowaniu z kotkiem wydały mu się niesamowicie urocze. Oczywiście, gdyby teraz chciał ich użyć, najpierw musiałby przekopać się przez dwadzieścia kartonów, ale czymże jest tak lekka niedogodność po miesiącu skomplikowanego planowania i roku walk z niezbyt chętnymi do pracy budowlańcami?

Odgarnął włosy, żałując, że przez swojego, teraz już byłego, szefa ostatecznie nie wybrał się do fryzjera ani też samodzielnie nie spróbował zając się problemami z przydługą grzywką. Teraz nie miał na to siły, a włosy uparcie przysłaniały mu widok.

Właściwie — gdyby nie zmęczenie, Dipper bardzo chętnie sporządziłby listę rzeczy, których ostatecznie nie zrobił choć powinien i drugą zawierającą imiona wszystkich osób, które w ostatnim czasie ciągle krzyżowały mu plany. Ta pierwsza byłaby długa, złożona z niemal stu punktów. Druga — trochę krótsza, ograniczona do budowlańców i byłego szefa. Oni byliby tam przez problemy, które pojawiały się na ostatnią chwilę i opóźniały przeprowadzkę, on zaś — za ciągłe wydzwanianie, nawet po zerwaniu umowy. Nawet w trakcie dzisiejszej podróży zdążył zadzwonić dziesięć razy (dziesięć! A była dopiero szósta rano!) i to tylko po to, by zadać najbardziej podstawowe, irytujące pytania. Od ❝Gdzie były papiery dotyczące sprawy pana X?❞ do ❝Staszek leży na ziemi, wśród papierów, trzyma teczkę z psem przebranym za jabłko i płacze. Czy to normalne? Powinienem coś zrobić?❞. A Dipper, jako że był martwił się, odbierał za każdym razem i zgrzytając zębami udzielał szczegółowych odpowiedzi. Potem zaś uderzał głową w kierownicę i obiecywał sobie, że to już ostatni raz. Oczywiście — to nigdy nie był ostatni raz. I tak odbierał. W zasadzie — samego siebie też powinien wpisać na tę listę, gdyby już zdecydował się ją sporządzić i umieścić w prowadzonym dzienniku.

Westchnął ciężko, wyłączając dzwoniący telefon. Gdyby nie był mu wciąż potrzebny — rzuciłby nim. Sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze i wreszcie, po kilku sekundowej panice, że pomylił je z innymi, za ich pomocą otworzył drzwi. Zapach drewna i świeżości uderzyły w niego, nieprzyjemnie kontrastując ze starym widokiem. Przełknął ślinę. Sam wybierał meble, tapetę, dywany, nawet rozkład pomieszczeń; do tej pory wiele razy przyjeżdżał tu, by nadzorować mozolną pracę, a jednak… Teraz było inaczej.

Wtedy zawsze miał coś do zrobienia i kogoś przy sobie. Teraz był sam i _wreszcie_ miał cały dom tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Nie musiał się śpieszyć, nie musiał martwić, że woda właśnie zalewa ledwie wykończoną łazienkę, a blat w kuchni został tak pocięty, że trzeba kupić nowy. Nie miał też dokąd wrócić — jego poprzednie mieszkanie zostało zajęte przez dwie zakochane w sobie kobiety i ich urocze, muzycznie utalentowanego synka. Tak więc Dipper sam siebie skazał na mieszkanie w domu, który z jednej strony pachniał nowością, a z drugiej był niemal idealną kopią Mystery Shack. I dopiero teraz zaczynał widzieć pewne problemy w swoim _genialnym_ planie.

Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać na głos ani dzwonić do swoich przyjaciół. Po pierwsze — nie chciał ich martwić z samego rana. Po drugie — wciąż śmierdział po podróży, a dyskomfort fizyczny aktualnie wygrywał z tym psychicznym. Dlatego, gdy już wtachał do środka ostatni karton i rzucił plecak na krzesło, udał się łazienki.

Projektując ją pozwolił sobie na drobne zmiany — przede wszystkim powiększył ją, a prysznic przeistoczył w ogromną, okrągłą wannę. Ani trochę nie pasowała do paskudnych kafelek i innych mebli, ale była _wygodna_. Dipper nie czuł się w niej, jak w trumnie, a i musująca kulka jakoś tak ładniej barwiła wodę w tak dużej przestrzeni.

Telefon wciąż dzwonił, ale Dipper ignorował go, rozłożony w wannie — z wyprostowanymi nogami i rękoma bawiącymi się pianą. Różowa woda była przyjemnie chłodna i pachnąca. Z głośnika (kolejna drobna modyfikacja) leciała piosenka — zapętlone _Dear Wormwood_ — a on, gdyby nie głód, z pewnością zasnąłby.

— A mogłem już po drodze wstąpić do jakiejś knajpy — wymamrotał, zanurzając dłonie w wodzie i patrząc na niewielkie gwiazdki unoszące się na tafli.

Potem, gdy jego żołądek kolejny raz tego dnia odezwał się, jęknął zirytowany i wstał. Nim jeszcze udał się do kuchni — sięgnął po igłę, nici oraz nożyczki starannie zapakowane w apteczce za lustrem. Rozerwawszy opakowanie, wyrzucił je do śmietnika i wsunął ostrza nożyczek pod czarne nici tworzące sieć na jego klatce piersiowej. Rozcinał je jedna za drugą i z zaciśniętymi ustami, wyrywał je ze swojego ciała aż skóra poczerwieniała. Następnie, nową nicią, zaszył wszelkie ślady, tworząc na klatce na nowo chaotyczny wzór. Kiedy kończył — skóra paliła z bólu, a ręce trzęsły się.

Nie mając siły — jedynie narzucił na siebie szlafrok i podparty o ścianę powędrował wreszcie do kuchni. Tam zaś uśmiechnął się zadowolony na widok lodówki i szafek wypełnionych jedzeniem. Wychodziło na to, że nawet jeśli on zwiódł siebie i zniszczył wszystkie swoje plany. Pacyfika bez problemu spełniła jego prośbę.

— Cóż, przynajmniej jedno z nas sobie z czymś poradziło — powiedział, unosząc niewielką, ozdobną karteczkę z idealnym, starannym i pełnym ozdobnych zawijasów pismem. — _Domyślam się, że po podróży będziesz zmęczony, a i nie wpadłeś na to, by zatrzymać się na coś do jedzenia, więc w lodówce czekają na ciebie naleśniki. Wystarczy odgrzać —_ przeczytał, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

Kiedy zeszłej nocy pisał do dziewczyny z nagłą, niespodziewaną prośbą (właściwie: z dwiema, ale tylko jedna była teraz istotna), obawiał się, że ta postanowi go zignorować mniej więcej tak, jak on ignorował ją przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. Teraz wychodziło na to, że dziewczyna nie była obrażona. Albo była i ze złości zatruła mu jedzenie, ale w ten scenariusz Dipper szczerze wątpił.

W myślach zapisał sobie, by później jakoś jej się za to odwdzięczyć.

— Może kupię jej to kolekcjonerskie wydanie, o której tak ciągle mówiła? — rozmyślał, kładąc odgrzane naleśniki na talerz.

*

— Wiesz, to już któraś moja wizyta tu, ale wciąż mam wrażenie, że gdyby nie ten zapach, w ogóle nie zauważyłabym różnicy — oświadczyła Pacyfika, gdy o piętnastej przekroczyła próg jego nowego-starego domu i rozejrzała się po ciasnym korytarzu. Odwiesiła płaszcz (Dipper nie miał pojęcia, jak w środku lata można nosić płaszcz, ale postanowił nie oceniać) i uśmiechnęła się, mówiąc dalej. — Wiesz, ja i Wendy trochę obawiałyśmy się, gdy tak nagle oświadczyłeś, że zamierzasz tu wrócić i zamieszkać tak na stałe. W zasadzie, Wendy twierdziła, że po miesiącu zrezygnujesz z całej budowy.

— Więc Wendy nie wierzyła we mnie i moje plany? Cóż za niespodzianka. — Wywrócił oczami, ruszając za Pacyfiką.

— Dalej masz jej za złe to, że wątpiła w połączenie szesnastoletniego ciebie i butli wódki wielkości przerośniętego karła?

— Skądże. Już prawie o tym zapomniałem.

— Tak?

— Tak. O tamtym ❝Dipper na pewno nie trafi kamieniem w tamtego jednorożca❞ też już zapomniałem.

Roześmiała się i pokręciła głową. Odkładając klucze na blat, rozejrzała się po kuchni. Gdy była tu ostatnio — śpieszyła się. Pośpiesznie odłożyła jedzenie na odpowiednie półki, nabazgrała liścik i wyszła przeklinając na swój zacinający się telefon. Za to przy poprzednich wizytach kuchnia dopiero powstawała — Pacyfika mogła podziwiać jedynie puste pomieszczenie. Teraz zaś miała mnóstwo czasu, toteż powoli sunęła wzrokiem po każdym meblu. Co jakiś czas uśmiechała się widząc kolejne modyfikacje wprowadzone przez Dippera lub detale ze starej kuchni, których nie spodziewała się tu ujrzeć.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kazałeś zrobić dziurę w oparciu nowego krzesła — skomentowała, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Dipper wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po jedną z siatek.

— Lubiłem ją.

— Lubiłeś dziurę, która powstała, gdy jakiś psychopatyczny cukierkowy zombie próbował cię zabić? — Uniosła brew.

— Cóż, łączyło nas jedno mocne wspomnienie, więc głupio byłoby tak ją pominąć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, jakby właśnie oświadczył, że niebo stało się zielone, a koty zaczęły specjalizować się w podniebnym balecie. Potem sama sięgnęła do jednej z siatek i wyjęła z niej arbuza.

— Swoją drogą — zaczął, wyjmując koszyk z truskawkami — wiesz, że jesteś najlepsza, prawda?

— Powiedzmy, że wiem — powiedziała, nagle trochę zbyt czerwona na twarzy — ale i tak spytam: dlaczego tym razem?

— Cóż, najpierw zrobiłaś mi zakupy, a teraz jeszcze to…

Pacyfika zerknęła na blat wypełniony owocami, ręcznie malowanymi kubkami i książkami.

— Za to akurat powinieneś dziękować moim rodzicom — wymamrotała, dyskretnie szczypiąc się w zaczerwieniony policzek. Czasami dalej nie mogła uwierzyć, że pewnego dnia jej rodzice tak po prostu postanowili zając się uprawą roślin, w tym: owoców oraz warzyw. Tym bardziej nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę im to wychodziło i nie porzucili tego hobby po dwóch godzinach, tak jak zrobili to z setką innych przypadkowych zainteresowań. — W końcu to oni postanowili się podzielić. No… Może pomijając książki i kubki.

— Im też jestem wdzięczny — zapewnił, schylając się po szklaną misę.

W zasadzie — był wdzięczny każdemu, kto w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca postanowił podarować mu coś od siebie, by udekorował tym dom lub chociaż zjadł to w trakcie rozpakowywania się i ostatnich drobnych poprawek (tych z serii: to krzesło jedna powinno stać tu, a nie tam). Co prawda dalej nie miał pojęcia, gdzie położyć tę wcale- _nie_ -przeklętą figurkę od Gideona, ale pracował nad tym.

— To dobrze. — Pokiwała głową. — Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio pytali o ciebie.

— Tak?

— Mhm. Byli ciekawi, jak ci poszło z twoim byłym szefem.

— Ugh, opowiedziałaś im o nim…

— Wybacz. Usłyszeli, jak rozmawiam o tym z tobą przez telefon i jakoś tak… no samo wyszło… — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale serio: jak ci poszło?

— Płakał, jakbym co najmniej oświadczył, że zamierzam zakończyć nasze szczęśliwe, trzydziestoletnie małżeństwo i zabieram dzieci, psa i kota sąsiadów oraz ich samych ze sobą. — Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tamtej chwili.

— _Ugh_.

— No wiem, a to jeszcze nie koniec. Dalej do mnie wydzwania.

— Ale bardziej na zasadzie ❝Bez ciebie nie wiem nawet gdzie jest moje biurko i krzesło❞ czy ❝Po tych trzech latach wreszcie uświadomiłem sobie, że cię kocham, więc błagam wróć albo się zabiję❞?

— To pierwsza. Zanim zadzwoniłaś pytał mnie czy drukarka to jest to urządzenie, do którego wkłada się papier, żeby coś wydrukować. I był w tym absolutnie poważny.

— O bogowie — wymamrotała, nie potrafiąc znaleźć lepszych słów.

— No nie? — Przeciągnął się leniwie, nim sięgnął po blender. — Nigdy więcej bawienia się w sekretarkę.

— Mówiłam ci, że to słaby pomysł.

— A to nie była Wendy?

— Nie. Wendy mówiła, że gdyby twój szef okazał się zboczeńcem, to ona zawsze chętnie zajmie się pozbyciem się ciała.

Dipper zmarszczył brwi.

— Naprawdę właśnie to powiedziała?

— Tak.

— Co ja wtedy robiłem?

— Próbowałeś łyżeczką wygrzebać resztki lodów z pudełka.

— A ty to pamiętasz, bo…?

— Bo kiedy już udało ci się je wygrzebać, łyżka ci strzeliła i ubrudziłeś moją nową bluzkę.

— Ach. Faktycznie. Tamtą z psem, prawda?

— To była panda.

— Ach. Racja, racja.

— Chyba — dodała po chwili i wzruszyła ramionami, a delikatny uśmiech na nowo zagościł na jej twarzy.

Kiedy on zajmował się myciem owoców — ona rozsiadła się przy stole i zaczęła kroić arbuza. Gdyby ktoś wieki temu, gdy była dzieckiem, powiedział jej, że pewnego dnia będzie siedzieć w prostej, byle jakiej kuchni i zajmować się przyrządzaniem deseru — natychmiast by go wyśmiała. Teraz… Musiała przyznać, że całkiem to lubi. Krojenie, blendowanie, mieszanie… To nie był aż tak zły sposób na spędzenie dnia. Może nawet, w pewnym stopniu, uspokajało ją to tak, jak innych ludzi uspokajało układanie kostek Rubika albo słuchanie muzyki.

— Co u twojej kuzynki? — odezwał się nagle, przerywając ciszę.

Pacyfika zamrugała. Być może w tym wszystkim zdążyła zapomnieć, że on stoi obok, a kolejne owoce wcale nie pojawiają się same z siebie na stole.

— W porządku — oświadczyła po chwili.

— Przełamała się?

— Mhm.

— I… jak on to przyjął?

— Cóż, był wyjątkowo… szczęśliwy.

— Zemdlał, prawda?

— Yup. Jego głowa uderzyła prosto w ciasto.

Dipper zakrył usta dłonią, by zdusić śmiech.

— I co dalej? — spytał.

— Zaczęli szykować pokój dla dziecka. Chociaż… szykować to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Oni po prostu kupują wszystko, co ma związek z dziećmi i upychają to w jednym pokoju, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś się przyda. Ostatnio nawet kupili podgrzewany nocnik, który jeszcze wylicza ci ile razy dziecko załatwiło się w ciągu dnia i przy każdej kupce zaczyna grać hymn.

—...takie coś w ogóle istnieje?

— Też byłam zdziwiona.

— Cóż. — Odchrząknął. — Ważne, że są szczęśliwi. Czy coś.

— W każdym razie — Pacyfika zerknęła na stół i blat — ile ty właściwie chcesz zrobić tego deseru? Bo aktualnie mógłbyś już wykarmić nim wojsko...

Dipper zamarł. Jego dłonie zawisły nad blatem, a oczy zatrzymały się na miskach, które zdążył wyjąć z szafek i napełnić owocami w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

— Um… być może trochę mnie poniosło — wymamrotał, zakręcając kran.

*

— Nie nie nie nie!

Mężczyzna, jak na demona, wyglądał staro. Zamiast idealnego, młodo wyglądającego ciała miał obwisłą skórę i mnóstwo zmarszczek, a włosy siwe, niemal całkowicie białe. Nawet jego ruchy wypełniała typowa, starcza powolność. Syczał i postękiwał boleśnie, gdy czołgał się, próbując dostać do drugiej strony biurka.

— Nic nie wiem! — powtarzał uparcie, gdy wreszcie zdołał ukryć się za biurkiem. Nie był to najlepszy schron, ale wciąż czuł się za nim bezpieczniej, niż na otwartej przestrzeni.

— Doprawdy? — Przechyliła głowę, a ręce oparła na biodrach. — Kompletnie nic? I tylko zupełnym przypadkiem wszystkie moje źródła prowadziły do ciebie? — prychnęła. Jej obcasy uderzały miarowo o podłogę, a płomienie wirowały wokół gotowe to wszystko spalić.

— Ja… nic o tym nie wiem. Nie znam jej. Ani ciebie. Nie rozumiem — bełkotał pośpiesznie.

— A to? — Jedna z jej dłoni uderzyła mocno o blat, druga zaś sięgnęła po zdjęcie. Nie musiał nawet na nią zerkać, by wiedzieć, że wpatruje się w nie, niemal wypalając dziurę w uwiecznionej na nim kobiecie.

— To… to tylko...

— Robisz sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie z każdym, kto tu przyjdzie i umieszczasz je obok rodzinnej fotografii? — Uniosła brew, znudzona już kolejnymi wymówkami. W ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat usłyszała tyle absurdalnych tekstów, że już nic nie potrafiło jej zaskoczyć.

— Ja… — Przełknął ślinę.

— Litości… — jęknęła, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. — Jak już musisz marnować mi czas, to chociaż rób to pełnymi zdaniami.

Nie musiał oddychać, a jednak nabrał powietrza do płuc i zmusił się do szybkiego przeanalizowania całej tej sytuacji. Był słaby. Od kiedy przestał się odmładzać i zaczął spędzać czas przed biurkiem, jego ogień przestał być tak intensywny jak kiedyś. Już samo wywołanie go było męczące. _Zardzewiał_. Tymczasem ona… Dla niej kontrolowanie płomieni było równie proste i instynktowne, co dla ludzi oddychanie. Najpewniej pokonałaby go jednym ruchem.

— Była tu raz — przyznał wreszcie, ale zamiast wyjść, wsunął się jeszcze bardziej pod biurko. Przez niewielki otwór w nim widział fragment jej żółtej sukienki i białych włosów. Widział też płomienie unoszące się wokół. Płomienie o wszystkich możliwych kolorach. — M-może dwa — poprawił się, gdy uderzyła znów w blat. — No dobrze! Dobrze! Ona… kiedyś bywała tu niemal codziennie! Ale to było dawno! I tylko ze względu na moją poprzednią żonę! Przysięgam!

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Była tu dla twojej żony?

— Byłej żony.

— Nieważne. Mów.

— One… przyjaźniły się. Chodziły na swoje przyjęcia, ale to wszystko! Potem, gdy Clary umarła, ona przestała tu przychodzić! Zniknęła! Naprawdę!

Westchnęła.

Wiedziała, że nie kłamał (choć, tak szczerze, wolałaby, żeby było inaczej). To zaś oznaczało, że… znowu zmarnowała czas. Zamiast zrobić chociaż jeden krok w przód, tkwiła w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, co tydzień temu.

Płomienie buchnęły z jej dłoni i w sekundę przeżarły się przez blat biurka. Jednak nie zrobiła tego świadomie — dopiero usłyszawszy wrzask, zrozumiała, że jej ogień dosięgnął demona i zaczął go trawić. Cofnęła ręce, ale to nie uciszyło mężczyzny. Dalej wrzeszczał rzucając się teraz po całym dywanie. Pośpiesznie zrywał z siebie podpalone ubrania, ale ogień równie łatwo dostawał się na skórę.

— Nie zamierzasz go uratować?

Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc za sobą głos.

— Ja… a opłaca mi się to robić? — spytała, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni.

— Nie. Nieszczególnie — przyznał mężczyzna, stając obok niej. Był o wiele wyższy i pachniał czymś słodkim.

— Ale pewnie i tak nie dasz mi połowy wynagrodzenia za zamordowanie go?

Wyszczerzył się, odsłaniając szpiczaste zęby, które zawsze kojarzyły jej się z rekinami.

*

Dipper jęknął, lądując na podłodze.

W pierwszej chwili nie rozumiał, co się stało. Leżał więc na dywanie i mrugając, wlepiał wzrok w sufit. W drugiej — wreszcie dotarło do niego, że był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie zdołał zawlec się do pokoju na górze. A jego telefon wciąż dzwonił.

Westchnął ciężko.

— Ja już nawet u ciebie nie pracuję, więc czy mógłbyś łaskawie—

— Um, Dipper?

 _Och_.

To zdecydowanie nie był głos jego byłego szefa.

— Em… Cześć Wendy — wymamrotał, wdrapując się na kanapę.

— Cześć. Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak. Wybacz. Po prostu… myślałem, że to kto inny. — Machnął ręką, jakby mogła go zobaczyć.

— Ach, jasne.

Zapadła cisza. Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie. Wzrokiem omiótł stolik, na którym kilka godzin temu (sześć? Osiem?) rozstawił talerze z jedzeniem. Pomijając jeden, pozostały nietknięte, więc sięgnął po sojowe paluszki. I kiedy on jadł, Wendy wreszcie zebrała się w sobie i odezwała.

— Wiesz, trochę nieswojo mi o tym mówić, zazwyczaj to Pacyfika wszystko z tobą ustala i w ogóle, ale dzisiaj nie ma jej w Gravity Falls i… no…

— Chodzi o M.. O Mabel — stwierdził, zerkając na kalendarz. Tak naprawdę nie musiał zapisywać w nim _tej_ konkretnej daty; potrafiłby ją podać nawet obudzony w środku nocy, ale i tak wpisanie jej zawsze było pierwszym odruchem po kupieniu nowego kalendarza.

— Tak. Zastanawiam się czy, tak jak rok temu, chciałbyś spędzić ten dzień z nami czy może wolałbyś…

— Brzmi dobrze — przerwał jej. — Oczywiście o ile nie macie własnych planów — dodał po chwili. Bo jeśli przekładacie wszystko tylko po to, bym nie musiał radzić sobie z tym sam, to—

— Jesteśmy wolne.

— Więc w porządku. Może być, jak rok temu.

Niemal mógł zobaczyć, jak Wendy uśmiecha się.

Tak naprawdę najchętniej spędziłby ten dzień sam — rozłożyłby się w łóżku i po prostu udawał, że _nie istnieje_ — ale… Nie chciał nikogo martwić. Poza tym to też nie tak, że rok temu źle się bawił. Wręcz przeciwnie: wrócił zadziwiająco zrelaksowany i roześmiany.

— To do jutra — rzuciła na pożegnanie, po kilku minutach rozmowy.

— Do jutra — odpowiedział, a gdy tylko dziewczyna rozłączyła się, odrzucił telefon na bok i rozłożył się wygodniej.

Z rękoma splecionymi za głową i sojowym paluszkiem w ustach, uparcie rozmyślał o wszystkim tylko nie o utraconej rodzinie.


	3. II.Wszystko jest źle.

_Nic nie było, jak rok temu_.

Dipper westchnął ciężko, uprzednio wyłączając ciągle dzwoniący telefon. Chociaż był środek lata, tej nocy żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą kurtki. Ręce trzęsły mu się z zimna. Tymczasem Wendy uparcie coś do niego mówiła; żywo gestykulowała i sama sobie odpowiadała, podczas gdy Pacyfika szła na samym końcu i ledwie słyszalnie nuciła piosenkę _Heart of stone_ z musicalu Six.

— No i Dipper nie sądzisz, że to było takie dziwne? — kontynuowała Wendy. — Takie nierealne. I jeszcze ta scena, w której potem ten most wybucha i wtedy, jak on podniósł się po upadku z piątego piętra, i— Och. Moment. Tata dzwoni. — Sięgnęła do tylnej kieszeni po swój telefon.

Korzystając z okazji — Dipper zwolnił, by móc się zrównać z Pacyfiką. Dźgnął ją palcem w ramię.

— _I know it isn't fair, but_ — Co? Coś się stało? Właśnie zaczęłam się rozkręcać. — Nadęła czerwone z zimna poliki.

— Zauważyłem. Jeszcze chwila i słyszałby cię cały las. W każdym razie… Impreza, hm?

Wywróciła oczami, widząc jego skwaszoną minę.

— To akurat była część pomysłu Wendy. Ja głosowałam za tym, byśmy po kinie wybrali się prosto do domu, grali w Monopoly i po północy upili się do nieprzytomności. W sumie, w przypadku ostatniej części obie wygrałyśmy.

Zmarszczył brwi.

— Jutro idziesz do pracy — zauważył.

— I cały ranek spędzę przeklinając swoje przeszłe ja i obiecując, że już nigdy nie tknę ani kropli alkoholu. Yup, tak będzie.

— Bardzo rozsądnie i dorośle z twojej strony.

— O nie, nie, nie. Stop. Ktoś, kto nosi koszulę w niebieskie flamingi nie ma prawa sarkastycznie komentować moich życiowych wyborów. — Uniosła palec, jak zawsze, gdy próbowała coś komuś wytłumaczyć.

— Co jest nie tak z moją koszulą?

— Niebieskie flamingi, Dipper.

— No tak, ale co z nimi? Wendy stwierdziła, że jest ładna.

— Wendy nazwała ładną piżamę w panterkę. Nie możesz jej ufać.

— Ale… dlaczego? Co jest w niej złego? W sensie: w tej piżamce.

— Czy ty naprawdę chcesz, żebym w środku lasu zrobiła ci na ten temat długi wykład?

— A czy ten długi wykład będzie w tym samym tonie, co wtedy, gdy pomyliłem się o dwie kości, a ty sięgnęłaś po tysiąc stronicową księgę o anatomii i prawie zmiażdżyłaś mi nią rękę?

— Na swoją obronę chcę przypomnieć, że tego samego dnia, rano, wpadłeś mi do pracy i przez dobrą godzinę marudziłeś, nie potrafiąc się zdecydować czy wybrać bekon czy naleśniki. Powtórzę: stałam nad tobą godzinę.

— Tak, ale to nie było ze złośliwości. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co wybrać. No bo z jednej strony wasze naleśniki zawsze są przepyszne, ale w sumie syrop klonowy, który do nich dodajecie jest ohydny, a z drugiej bekon też jest dobry, ale jego jest mało. Tym nie da się najeść.

— Zawsze mogłeś wybrać coś innego.

— Tak, ale inne rzeczy, które macie do wyboru kosztują miliony, a ja byłem dzień po wypłacie. Mój portfel świecił pustkami.

Pacyfika otworzyła usta, gotowa kłócić się dalej, ale w tym samym czasie do ich uszu dotarło niezwykle głośne _umpah umpah._ Zza liści przedostawały się, rozjaśniające noc, światełka. Były fioletowe, niebieskie i czerwone.

Dipper westchnął, przypominając sobie o powodzie, dla którego w ogóle odezwał się do Pacyfiki. Jego żołądek wyraźnie protestował, zaciskając się nerwów w pętle, ale nogi dalej prowadziły go prosto do ogromnego domu Gideona.

Dipper nie miał pojęcia, jak jego — przyjacielowi? Znajomemu? — byłemu wrogowi udało się powrócić do łask publiczności i wybudować tak wielką posiadłość, ale na swój sposób to podziwiał. Dom był na zewnątrz w całości biały, a kształtem przypominał ogromny, spłaszczony cylinder. Wszystkie jego okna szły od podłogi po sam sufit danego piętra, a na balkonie teraz stało dziesięć osób (a przynajmniej tyle udało się Dipperowi naliczyć).

Początkowo wszystko wyglądało normalnie — muzyka grała w najlepsze, migoczące światełka dalej wydostawały się oknami i rozświetlały noc, a ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili, zbierając się w kilkuosobowe grupki. Dopiero podchodząc dało się zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Nikt bowiem nie śmiał się, nie żartował. Za to wszyscy byli spięci, a na ich twarzach malował się czysty strach. Ktoś ścisnął swój kubeczek tak mocno, że aż pogniótł go, a picie rozlało się po ścieżce prowadzącej do bramy. Ktoś inny uparcie powtarzał, że zaraz zadzwoni na policję.

— Co tu... — zaczął Dipper. Pierwsze słowo wypowiedział głośno, próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę. Przy drugim piosenka nagle zniknęła, a w ciszy jego ❝tu❞ zabrzmiało, jak rozpaczliwy wrzask. Niektórzy zerknęli na niego zaciekawieni.

Migoczące światełka zgasły, ale ktoś zapalił latarnie przy bramie i drzwiach. Głośne rozmowy przeistoczyły się w chmarę nieprzyjemnych szeptów.

— Okej, coś jest mocno nie tak — stwierdziła Wendy, odrywając się wreszcie od telefonu.

— Nie rozumiem. — Pacyfika ułożyła dłonie na biodrach i rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych w ogrodzie. Trzy osoby wciąż siedziały w sporym, podświetlanym od dołu na zielono, basenie, ale nawet one wyraźnie się denerwowały. — Jak jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu pisałam z Gideonem, to wszystko było w porządku.

— A nie napisał ci nic w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut? — podsunął Dipper.

— Tylko, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, a my będziemy się obijać, to zabraknie alkoholu. A, i jeszcze wysłał zdjęcie, na którym trzyma piwo. Ale to już serio wszystko.

— Hm.

Dipper wyminął grupkę nastolatków, których zdecydowanie nie powinno tam być, i ruszył na tyły posiadłości. Chociaż zastał tam więcej osób, a wszystkie mówiły cicho, ale szybko, wreszcie zdołał wychwycić z konwersacji jakieś pojedyncze słowa.

— Niemożliwe.

— To nie ma sensu.

— Ogromna tragedia.

— Paskudne.

— Kto mógłby...

— Ale ile krwi!

Słysząc ostatnie trzy słowa na moment przystanął, przy okazji omal nie wpadając do drugiego basenu. Zerknął na dziewczynę, która je wypowiedziała i… Drzwi do salonu gwałtownie otworzyły się. Gideon wyszedł na zewnątrz. W jednej ręce trzymał telefon. Drugą uparcie gestykulował, próbując coś wytłumaczyć idącemu obok mężczyźnie.

Patrząc na niego Dipper zawsze miał dwie skrajne opinie. Jedna mówiła, że Gideon Gleeful fizycznie zmienił się nie do poznania. Druga — że wyglądał jedynie, jak wyższa wersja dawnego siebie. Prawda tymczasem _wyjątkowo_ leżała pośrodku.

— A to moja wina? — warczał do telefonu. — Mop? Na co ci teraz mop? — Jednocześnie dalej skupiał się na tym mężczyźnie. — Później będziemy to sprzątać, teraz lepiej— Och. Dipper. — Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, widząc Pinesa. Machnął ręką, nakazując mężczyźnie odejść. — Zaraz miałem dzwonić, żebyście jednak nie przychodzili — oświadczył, trochę przy tym sepleniąc.

— Co się dzieje? — spytał Dipper, podchodząc do chłopaka.

— To...

— O mój boże! To odpada! — wrzasnął jakiś chłopak. — Ciało odpada!

—...nagłe komplikacje — dokończył, a głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki znów się odezwał. Choć Dipper stał kawałek dalej, a inni ludzie wciąż rozmawiali, bez problemu rozpoznał w nim Blubsa.

— Gideon — zaczął.

— Nie, poczekaj, Dipper. Nie rozdwoję się. — Uniósł rękę i przez następne dwie minuty uparcie dyskutował z szeryfem. — I lepiej, żebyście przyjechali! — Tymi słowami zakończył rozmowę i upychając telefon do kieszeni, znów spojrzał na Dippera. — To… naprawdę dziwna historia — oświadczył, ale Dipper nie potrafił się skupić na jego słowach, bo w tle ktoś właśnie wymiotował, podczas gdy ktoś inny nawoływał do ❝dotknięcia tego czegoś❞.

— Gideon! To naprawdę zaraz spadnie! — wrzasnął ten sam chłopak, co poprzednio.

Gideon uniósł ręce, a jego palce poruszyły się, zaciskając na powietrzu. Potem opuścił je, nie mając już siły nawet na irytacje.

— Czy Pacyfika i Wendy są z tobą? — spytał, ocierając pot z czoła.

— Um… zostawiłem je z przodu. Tak myślę. — Dipper podrapał się po policzku.

— Chris! — wrzasnął więc Gideon. Chwilę później, gdy lokaj stanął już przy nim, rozkazał: — Znajdź Pacyfikę i Wendy. Naprawdę nie chciałbym żeby coś im się tu teraz stało. — Po czym ruszył w stronę tylnej bramy, a Dipper pomaszerował za nim. — Jesteś pewien? — Gideon uniósł brew. — To naprawdę paskudny widok.

Dipper wzruszył ramionami.

Tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty patrzeć teraz na zwłoki (nieważne czy ludzkie, czy zwierzęce), ale nie chciał też zostawiać Gideona samego. Zwłaszcza, że chłopak, jak wszyscy zebrani, śmierdział alkoholem i ledwie szedł na własnych nogach.

— Gideon! — wrzasnął znów tamten chłopak.

— Przecież idę! — odwrzasnął Gleeful.

Razem z Dipperem wyszedł przez bramę (o wiele mniejszą od tej z przodu) i po ścieżce ruszyli w stronę niczym nieodgrodzonego podwyższenia. Początkowo Dipper spodziewał się, że wejdą na nie, ale wówczas Gideon wyminął je i powędrował do drzew. Im dalej szli tym mniej osób widzieli, ale za to — zapach zaczął się zmieniać. Delikatna, typowo leśna woń stopniowo przeistaczała się w odór.

Wreszcie stanęli przy ogromnym białym drzewie wyróżniającym się na tle tych brązowych i wręcz usychających. Gałęzie leżały niedbale blokując dalszą ścieżkę, a wszelakie ptaki unosiły się w powietrzu i uparcie krążyły nad białym drzewem. Nawet trawa w tym miejscu nie wyglądała szczególnie zdrowo — poczerniała, rozpadała się przy każdym ich kroku.

Mimo tego — gdyby Dipper nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, w życiu nie zauważyłby ciała. Wisiało bowiem wysoko, częściowo zasłonięte przez niemal czerwone liście. Nie wyglądało na świeże — skóra zapadała się, niemal całkowicie przywierając do kości, a suknia zsunęła się z ramion i teraz nędznie wisiała zaczepiona o stopę. Nie mogło być też ciężkie, bo każdy podmuch wiatru bez problemu nim poruszał.

Krwi też początkowo nie zobaczył. Musiał obejść drzewo, by dostrzec szkarłatne ślady. Jedne, te w kształcie dłoni, zdobiły drzewo. Drugie zaś były pourywane; zaczynały się od krzaków, a kończyły dwa kroki przed drzewem.

— Margaret je znalazła — wyjawił mu ten chłopak, który wcześniej tak się wydzierał. Miał potargane włosy, źle dopiętą koszulę i wielki, czerwony odcisk dłoni na policzku. Wspomniana zaś dziewczyna stała pod innym drzewem, skulona i posiniaczona.

— Co...

— Pokłóciła się z Emmą.

Dipper nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Emma, ale pokiwał grzecznie głową.

— A ty…

— Próbowałem je rozdzielić, ale wtedy Emma mnie uderzyła. — Wskazał na swój polik. — To zaś wkurzyło Margaret i znowu zaczęły się szarpać, i wtedy ona uderzyła w drzewo i… no. Ciało się poruszyło.

— A ta cała Emma...

— Przewróciła się i złamała nogę, więc Nick ją zabrał.

Jego też nie kojarzył.

— Wiesz, to dziwne — ciągnął chłopak. — Znaczy, rozumiem, że jestem przystojny, ale pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się, że dwie laski się o mnie biło. A ja nawet nie wiem czy jestem hetero, rozumiesz to? Swoim starym mówię, że tak, no ale z drugiej strony kiedyś mi stanął, gdy…

Brew Dipper drgnęła. Tej części naprawdę nie chciał znać. Ba — nieszczególnie nawet interesowało go kto i gdzie kogo uderzył, a kto się z kim szarpał. Pytając chciał jedynie dowiedzieć się kto był w tym miejscu i gdzie przebywał obecnie.

Gideon, jakby czytając mu w myślach, powiedział:

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że to ktoś z nich? Ciało jest za stare.

Dipper wzruszył ramionami.

— Podobno niektórzy mordercy lubią wracać na miejsce zbrodni — powiedział, podchodząc do drzewa. W głowie dociekliwy głosik uparcie zadawał mu jedno konkretne pytanie: dlaczego ciało jest stare, a krew świeża?

— To nie jest pierwszy raz — odezwała się nagle dziewczyna. Miała akcent, którego nie potrafił rozpoznać i rozciętą wargę.

— Co…?

— W gazecie mówili, że w ostatnim tygodniu znaleźli dwa ciała — oświadczyła i nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, rozpłakała się. — Widzisz, Ryan? Właśnie dlatego nie chciałam tu przychodzić!

Dipper westchnął któryś już raz tego dnia, a potem zamarł. Bo coś się zmieniło.

Nie wiedział czy trwało to sekundę, czy może kilka minut, ale wszystko dokoła — i ludzie, i drzewa oraz krzaki, trawa, niebo i zwierzęta — stało się szare. Gdy zaś spojrzał w dół — zobaczył idące pod jego stopami korzenie białego drzewa. Były równie czerwone, co jego liście. Niesamowicie długie skręcały się i zwijały, ale przede wszystkim — gromadziły się wokół jednego miejsca, zaraz pod pniem, tworząc tam coś na kształt kokonu. Głośny dźwięk — jakby bicie serca — uparcie rozbrzmiewał w uszach Dippera.

— Dipper? — Gideon dotknął go, a wszystko wróciło do normy. — Jeśli się źle czujesz...

— Nic mi nie jest — wymamrotał, ale jego dłoń i tak odruchowo powędrowała na skroń, a usta wygięły się w grymasie. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wówczas dziewczyna krzyknęła, a nad ich głowami pojawił się gęsty, czarny dym.

— Pali się! — wrzasnął ktoś.

— To chyba jakiś żart. — Gideon nie brzmiał już nawet na złego albo przerażonego. Był po prostu zmęczony, gdy biegł z powrotem do swojego domu.

Dipper zerknął na chłopaka i dziewczynę, i ruszył za Gleefulem.

Cały dom płonął.

— Dipper! — Pacyfika podbiegła do niego, gdy tylko razem z Gideonem przeszli przez bramę.

— Co się...

— Nie wiem. To było nagłe — siedziałam z Wendy z przodu, piłyśmy sok i wtedy.. Bum! Ogień! — Machała chaotycznie rękami, a słowa tak szybko uciekały z jej ust, że Dipper ledwie cokolwiek rozumiał.

Gideon zaciskał zęby tak mocno, że Dipper był pod wrażeniem, że chłopak jeszcze sobie ich nie połamał.

— Czy ktoś już wezwał strażaków? — spytał, domyślając się, że gospodarz w najbliższym czasie nie wydusi z siebie nic sensownego.

— Um… Tak. Lokaj Gideona, nie pamiętam imienia. — Wierciła się, nie potrafiąc ustać w miejscu. Jej makijaż spływał po twarzy, tworząc na policzkach czarne i niebieskie plamy.

Wspomniany lokaj stanął przy nich. Twarz miał bladą, a ubranie lekko podarte. Nachylił się i szepnął coś do ucha Gideona, a chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy.

— Jesteś pewny?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

— Osobiście wszystkich policzyłem. Z uwzględnieniem paniczów Masona i Ryana oraz panienki Margaret, wciąż brakuje przynajmniej jednej osoby. Dodatkowo znajomi tejże osoby twierdzą, że ostatni raz widzieli ją na trzecim piętrze.

— I kiedy będą tu strażacy?

— Najpóźniej za dziesięć minut.

Dipper nie słuchał dalszej części rozmowy. Wiedział już dokąd to zmierza, a jego nogi po raz kolejny ignorowały resztę ciała i uparcie prowadziły go prosto do płonącego domu.

*

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie kolejną rocznicę śmierci rodziny.

W zeszłym roku, Pacyfika nie potrafiąc znieść jego smęcenia, przyjechała do niego z samego rana i zawiozła do Gravity Falls. Ignorując narzekania i protesty zaciągnęła go do wesołego miasteczka. Potem zaś, gdy dołączyła do nich Wendy, w trójkę poszli do domu Pacyfiki i do końca dnia oglądali tandetne horrory, jedząc popcorn i śmiejąc się z gumowych potworów pożerających słabych aktorów. Ostatecznie — Dipper bawił się całkiem dobrze.

Na pewno — lepiej, niż teraz, gdy szedł przez zadymiony korytarz z koszulką przyciśniętą do ust. Chociaż ogień zbierał się z każdej możliwej strony, parter i pierwsze piętro pokonał w kilku krokach. Problem zaczął się na drugim, gdy schody na kolejne poziomy domu przestały tkwić tak blisko siebie. Żeby dostać się na trzecie piętro musiał przejść cały korytarz. To oraz dym mógłby jeszcze znieść, ale… Jego nogi ciągle natrafiały na porozrzucane przedmioty. Ludzie w panice pozostawili po sobie wszystko, co tylko mogli: od butelek po o wiele cięższe i większe przedmioty.

Przycisnął mocniej materiał do ust i nosa. W następnej chwili ogień buchnął z pomieszczenia za nim; poczuł, jak płomienie niemal muskają jego plecy. Przyśpieszył.

Będąc już przy samych schodach, niemal maszerował na czworakach, ręką badając podłoże. Przez otwarte okno do domu przedostawały się wrzaski, ale jego mózg nawet tego nie rejestrował, skupiony tylko na jednym zadaniu. Jedynie gdzieś tam głęboko w sobie, podświadomie, żałował, że wokół jest tyle ludzi.

Przełknął ślinę, wreszcie wspinając się po schodach.

Deski niebezpiecznie trzeszczały, a sufit stopniowo odpadał, sypiąc mu się na głowę. Ledwie kilka minut temu interesowało go to u Gideona, a teraz sam zaciskał szczękę tak mocno, że niewiele brakowało, by połamał sobie zęby.

*

Dipper przeklinał własne nogi. Stojąc przed walącym się pomieszczeniem, żałował, że nie został grzecznie w ogrodzie; że coś tam strzeliło mu do głowy i przywiodło aż tutaj.

Dziewczyna — bo to najpewniej była dziewczyna — leżała nieprzytomna, przygnieciona regałem. Krew zbierała się wokół jej głowy, tworząc na podłodze makabryczny wzór, a wszystko dokoła płonęło, blokując Dipperowi dalszą drogę.

 _Po prostu zawróć! —_ krzyczał najbardziej racjonalny głos w jego głowie. — _Strażacy na pewno już zdążyli przyjechać. Daj im się tym zająć._

Ale w tym samym czasie inny głos uparcie powtarzał: _ona umrze. Zostawisz ją tu i umrze._

Dipper zacisnął ręce na framudze, a wówczas stała się kolejna dziwna rzecz: ogień poruszył się. Nie tak, jak powinien, nie chaotycznie, dosięgając kolejnych drewnianych rzeczy. Poruszył się, niczym żywa istota — płomienie drgnęły, by następnie, ociężale, ruszyć w stronę ścian, pozostawiając na środku pomieszczenia otwartą przestrzeń.

Dipper przełknął ślinę, z otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w płomienie. Następnie, przypominając sobie o nieprzytomnej dziewczynie — rozejrzał się ostatni raz po korytarzu i wbiegł do środka. Nie był zbyt silny, ale bez problemu poradził sobie z regałem. Pośpieszenie złapał dziewczynę i…

— Co teraz? — wymamrotał, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, że tą samą drogą już nie wróci. Wszystko najpewniej było zawalone albo ogrodzone przez ogień. Nie wiedział też, ile jeszcze dziewczyna zdoła przeżyć w takich warunkach.

Dipper jęknął, zerkając na przeszklone drzwi. Zmuszając wszystkie mięśnie do współpracy, uniósł dziewczynę i zawlókł ją na balkon. Zakaszlał, gdy świeże, lodowate powietrze wdarło się do jego ust i nosa. Ludzie dalej wrzeszczeli, a gdzieś w oddali słychać było wycie policyjnej syreny.

— To bez znaczenia — powiedział do siebie i kopnął barierkę. Kiedy odpadła, ostatni raz spojrzał na nieprzytomną dziewczynę. — Naprawdę, mam nadzieję, że jesteś dobrą osobą i nie ryzykuję dla jakiejś psychopatki — wymamrotał.

Ciągnąc ją za sobą, skoczył prosto do basenu.

I choć upadek trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, bez problemu dostrzegł postać czającą się za zasłoną, ledwie w pomieszczeniu obok.

*

— Oszalałeś — narzekała Pacyfika, gdy jakiś mężczyzna przyglądał się jego głowie, próbując znaleźć choćby małe zadrapanie. — To… Czy ty masz pojęcie, ile miałeś procent szans na przetrwanie? Już kurwa pieprzyć bieganie po płonącym budynku, ale ten skok… Dipper, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Nie słuchał.

Myślami był już we własnym domu, brał ciepłą kąpiel i, siedząc przed laptopem, pochłaniał kolejne słodycze. Jednak, by mieć już to wszystko z głowy, zmusił się do delikatnego uśmiechu i wymamrotał niezbyt szczerze przeprosiny.

Po kolejnej godzinie wreszcie go wypuszczono. Co prawda wszyscy woleli, by udał się do szpitala, ale Dipper zignorował wszelakie sugestie, zdjął z ramion koc i żegnając się, powędrował do domu. Wiedział, że choć jego poczynania były wątpliwe — jego ciało nie ucierpiało.

Niestety — to wciąż nie był koniec tej nocy.

Jego ciało już się napięło, widząc włączone światła. Początkowo, zbyt zmęczony, nie zarejestrował tego _drobnego_ szczegółu, ale tkwiąc przy samych drzwiach, z delikatną poświatą bijącą z żarówki, jego mózg wreszcie zaczął pracować.

Wiedział, że zostawił światła zgaszone. W końcu — wyszli o dwunastej, gdy było jasno. Nie miał powodu, by włączać światła. Mieszkał też sam. Nikt oprócz niego nie miał kluczy, a włamanie… Dipper wątpił, by ktoś zdecydował się go okraść.

Westchnął ciężko.

Nacisnął na klamkę, a ta od razu ustąpiła.

— Czyli otworzył sobie drzwi — podsumował, wchodząc do środka. Nie dbając o hałas, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Tak. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

— Wreszcie! — Kroki nadchodziły z kuchni. — Już myślałem, że będę musiał czekać do rana aż łaskawie— czekaj. Dipper? — Obcy mężczyzna stanął w progu. Mrugał powoli, próbując zaakceptować obraz przed sobą.

Dipper uniósł brew.

— Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? — spytał.

— Spodziewałem się tej drugiej — mruknął mężczyzna tak cicho, że Dipper ledwie go usłyszał. Głośno za to powiedział: — Zmieniłeś się. To znaczy, to oczywiste. W końcu ostatni raz gdy cię widziałem byłeś dzieckiem, ale… Tatuaże? Brak czapki z daszkiem? Poważnie?

— Co jest nie tak z moimi tatuażami?

Przybysz zamrugał.

— Naprawdę? O to chcesz pytać?

Dipper wywrócił oczami tak mocno, że aż go zabolały.

— Szczerze? Jestem przemoczony, zziębnięty i zirytowany. Nie mam ochoty na żadne pytania. — Być może trochę przesadnie, zbyt dramatycznie machał rękoma. — Marzę jedynie o tym, by zmienić ubrania i napić się herbaty. Dlatego… Możemy sobie darować to całe ❝He he, nie masz pojęcia kim jestem❞ i, po tym, jak już się przebiorę, pójść porozmawiać do kuchni? Napić się tej herbaty? Możemy to zrobić czy jednak szopka jest obowiązkowa, Bill?

  
  



	4. III.Bez wyboru.

  
  


Dipper westchnął, wpatrując się w swoją szafę. Chociaż, gdy stał przemoczony na korytarzu, pragnął się przebrać w cokolwiek; nawet najciaśniejszy sweterek wydawał się lepszy, niż przemoczone ubrania, teraz nie potrafił się zdecydować. Stał więc przed meblem w samym ręczniku i uparcie przerzucał kolejne sterty ciuchów, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie coś wygodnego wpadnie mu w oczy. Niestety — po upływie kolejnych minut nic się nie zmieniało. Krople wody zdążyły spłynąć z jego ciała, włosy przeschnąć, a biały ręcznik wciąż pozostawał owinięty wokół jego klatki. Westchnął kolejny raz. Fakt, że gdzieś na dole błąkał się demon, też w niczym nie pomagał.

— Może po prostu powinienem rzucić to wszystko i uciec, mieszkać w jaskini? — zastanawiał się na głos, odrzucając niebieską bluzkę na stertę ubrań. Lubił ją, a jednak dzisiaj wydawała się nieodpowiednia. Tak samo różowy sweterek, zwykłe spodnie i wszystkie możliwe skarpetki, które trzymał w dolnej szufladzie. — Nie rób z tego szopki, Bill — przedrzeźniał samego siebie i z zanikającą nadzieją, otworzył kolejną szufladkę. — No dobrze Dipper, małe kroczki — mówił dalej, wyciągając niebieskie, puchate skarpetki bez żadnych wzorów. Rzadko je nosił, bo i były zbyt grube do butów, ale skoro teraz miał siedzieć w domu, nie musiał się tym martwić. Wepchnął je więc na nogi i z zamkniętymi oczami wybrał pierwszy lepszy sweter. Padło na ten biały z jednym, prostym napisem po hiszpańsku. Dipper nie pamiętał, co on oznaczał.

Potem, chwyciwszy za gumkę i szczotkę, przysiadł na łóżku i rozpoczął irytujący proces rozczesywania włosów. Po raz kolejny żałował, że nie poszedł wcześniej do fryzjera i nie zdecydował się na porządne cięcie. Cały proces rozplątywania kołtunów zajął mu nawet więcej czasu, niż wybierania ubrań. W kuchni zjawił się po godzinie, a efekt końcowy wcale go nie zadowalał. Właściwie — czuł się, jak wtedy, gdy przed pierwszym dniem szkoły spędził trzy godziny przed lustrem, a na koniec i tak, w ostatniej chwili, wywalił się i podarł spodnie od nogawki w górę. Na szczęście Bill tym razem nie zamierzał oceniać jego wyglądu.

Kiedy Dipper wchodził, demon kręcił się przy parapecie z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Drugi kubek, w kwiatowy wzór, leżał na stole, a para wciąż unosiła się nad nim. Dipper uniósł brew.

— Wiesz, że to zazwyczaj gościom robi się herbatę, a nie na odwrót? — spytał, siadając na przedziurawionym krześle i sięgając po napój. Bez wzdrygnięcia, przysunął go do ust i w następnej chwili wypił pół zawartości kubka. Tak. Zdecydowanie to właśnie tego wcześniej potrzebował.

— To trwałoby zbyt długo — odpowiedział Bill i wreszcie przestał krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Wpatrując się w Dippera, usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu.

Teraz, w delikatnym kuchennym oświetleniu, Dipper wreszcie mógł mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć i... Czuł się mniej więcej tak, jak wtedy, gdy wpatrywał się w Gideona. Z jednej strony — w Billu zmieniło się wszystko. Z drugiej — nie zmieniło się nic.

  
  


Choć miał ludzką formę, wszystko w niej aż krzyczało o demonicznych korzeniach. Ciało było zbyt idealne, jakby ktoś wyjątkowo zręczny wyrzeźbił je dłutem. Twarz pozbawiona była choćby jednej najmniejszej skazy. Bez pryszczy, krost, zadrapań czy innych siniaków; bez nawet cienia po przeszłych bliznach, po prostu nie mogła być dziełem przypadku, kilku skrzyżowanych genów.

Najbardziej jednak fascynowały go oczy Billa — jedno niebieskie, znudzona i drugie złociste, zaciekawione. Choć mogło mu się tylko zdawać, wpatrując się w nie, miał wrażenie, że widzi dwie różne osoby. Jedną z nich zdążył już poznać, druga zaś była dla niego całkowicie obca i niedostępna.

— Więc? — Dipper uniósł brew, nie chcąc już więcej czasu poświęcać na wygląd demona. Wiedział bowiem, że gdyby pozwolił sobie na dłuższe przemyślenia; na odgadywanie wszystkich podobieństw do trójkątnej formy... nie mógłby się więcej skupić na żadnej sensownej rozmowie. W duchu przeklinał za to swoją samotność. Był pewien, że gdyby nie ona, nie rozczulałby się tak łatwo nad takimi rzeczami.

— Hm?

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? Bo domyślam się, że raczej nie wpadłeś tak sobie, bo akurat było ci po drodze do, nie wiem, babci. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Czy ty w ogóle masz babcie?

— Prawdopodobnie. — Bill wzruszył ramionami. — Ale masz rację, niestety nie przyszedłem tu, by przy herbacie powspominać stare dobre czasy. Jestem tu, ponieważ.... cóż, myślę, że możemy sobie pomóc.

Brew Dipper uniosła się jeszcze wyżej, niemal dosięgając linii włosów.

— W jaki sposób?

Bill uśmiechnął się, jakby dopiero w tym momencie faktycznie w pełni poczuł się, jak u siebie.

— Wiesz, słyszałem od pewnego demona, że ktoś o nazwisku Pines kilka lat temu chodził po demonicznych targach, odwiedza nasze kasyna, biblioteki, księgarnie, nawet kilka razy przeszedł na druga stronę. Słyszałem też, że ten ktoś uparcie wypytywał o pewne zdarzenie sprzed lat. O niebieskie płomienie. O śmierć swojej rodziny.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— Wiesz, że mówienie o mnie w ten sposób jest strasznie irytujące? — spytał, sięgając po jedno z ciastek wyłożonych na talerzu. Nie pamiętał, żeby je kupował, ale nie zamierzał o to pytać ani tym bardziej, dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Po zjedzeniu go oświadczył: — Tak, szukałem czegoś na ten temat. Była to irytująca, żmudna praca, jednak ostatecznie dowiedziałem się, kto za tym stoi, ale... to już pewnie wiesz, prawda?

— Tak, ale to stwierdziłem dopiero teraz. Przychodząc tu, zakładałem raczej, że się rzucisz na mnie z pięściami albo coś w tym stylu. Skoro jednak tego nie zrobiłeś... domyślam się, że rozumiesz, że choć przeszłość mieliśmy niezbyt przyjemną, nie tknąłem twojej rodziny.

Dipper westchnął.

— To nie było trudne do odkrycia. Wróciłeś pięć lat później — zauważył, zjadając kolejne ciastko. — O czym, swoją drogą, dowiedziałem się przypadkiem.

— Tak sobie przypadkiem o mnie spytałeś i ktoś, również przypadkiem, ci o tym powiedział? — Bill również sięgnął po jedno z ciastek, a psotny uśmiech wpełznął na jego twarz i już tam pozostał.

— Nie pytałem. Po prostu w trakcie swoich poszukiwań wpadłem na twoją... Hm... przyjaciółkę? Podwładną? Tak czy inaczej, chodzi mi o tą różową.

— Pyronica.

— Ach, faktycznie. Tak właśnie miała na imię.

— Nie jest już moją podwładną. Przyjaciółką też nie.

— Bo wybrała twoją narzeczoną?

— Jesteś zadziwiająco dobrze poinformowany, wiesz?

— Robię, co mogę — zapewnił i zerknął na okno. W lesie wciąż było nieprzyjemnie ciemno, drzewa z ich liśćmi i gałęziami, zlewały się ze sobą, a trawa wyglądała na niemal czarną, ale niebo powoli przechodziło z granatu w delikatnym błękit przeplatany pomarańczą. I choć ta mieszanina leśnego mroku i pięknego, jaśniejącego nieba miała w sobie coś niezwykłego; coś, przez co nie chciało się odrywać od niej wzroku, Dipper wciąż wolałby teraz tkwić w łóżku i spać. Dla niego bowiem wygodne łóżku i miękka kołdra liczyły się bardziej, niż najbardziej zapierające dech w piersi widoki. — W każdym razie, zastanawiam się... dlaczego przyszedłeś właśnie teraz? Czy rozejm nie byłby ci na rękę już od początku?

— Powiedzmy, że... początkowo wszystko było dobrze, ale później sprawy mocno się skomplikowały.

— Tak bardzo, że nagle potrzebny jest ci człowiek?

— Drobna poprawka: nie potrzebuję po prostu człowieka. Potrzebuję Pinesa. — Kubek Billa uniósł się w powietrzu, by chwilę później, delikatnie, opaść na stół. Dipper zastanawiał się, czy to cecha wszystkich demonów: takie niepotrzebne używanie mocy. — Choć muszę przyznać, że gdy tu przychodziłem... spodziewałem się tego drugiego Pinesa.

— Mówiłeś to już na wejściu.

— Ale chcę powtórzyć i teraz. Zwłaszcza że jeszcze niedawno narzekałeś, że mówię o tobie w trzeciej osobie, choć przecież ciągle przy mnie siedzisz. — Zjadając kolejne ciastko, zerknął na widoki za oknem, a jego złote oko otworzyło się szerzej, chłonąc tamtejszy krajobraz. — Naprawdę spodziewałem się kogoś innego.

— Mojego wujka?

— Twojej siostry.

Dipper drgnął, choć przecież powinien był to przewidzieć. Teraz gdy Bill powiedział to na głos, opcja ta brzmiała nawet logiczniej.

Demon kontynuował nieprzejęty nagłą zmianą na twarzy Dippera:

— Gdzie bym nie poszedł, tam mi mówiono, że Pines, który przybył przede mną, był młody, miał długie włosy i raczej kobiecy głos.

— Cóż, dwie z tych rzeczy się zgadzają. No... właściwie jedna się zgadza, a druga tylko częściowo — Odruchowo przejechał dłonią po swoich włosach.

— Dla pewności sprawdziłem nawet gazety z Gravity Falls, z tamtego dnia — kontynuował Cipher, tym razem ignorując słowa Dippera.— Ale te powiedziały mi tylko tyle, że była katastrofa i przeżyła jedna osoba.

— Czy fakt, że to byłem ja w jakiś sposób cię irytuje? Nie wiem, aż tak wolałbyś Mabel?

— Tak właściwie to jest mi to kompletnie obojętne. Po prostu trochę zaskoczył mnie ten zwrot akcji. Wróćmy jednak do głównego tematu — do naszego wspólnego celu.

Dipper westchnął.

— Zakładasz, że obaj chcemy zemsty — stwierdził, podnosząc się i podchodząc do zlewu. Wrzucił tam pusty już kubek, by następnie sięgnąć do lodówki po sok żurawinowy.

— Wiem, że obaj chcemy zemsty — poprawił go. — I wiem również, że zgodzisz się na rozejm, choćby chwilowy.

— A to wiesz, bo...? Skoro tak kręciłeś się po tych waszych zakątkach, to ktoś ci w końcu powiedział, że od dawna tam nie bywam. A skoro tam nie bywam, a i krwi na rękach dalej nie mam, to logicznym wnioskiem byłoby stwierdzenie, że odpuściłem sobie zemstę i wszystko inne, prawda?

— Meh. Nie wierzę w to.

— A to niby dlaczego?

— Bo jesteś Pinesem. I też dlatego, że to by oznaczało, że muszę wszystko zaczynać od nowa. A to byłoby dla mnie bardzo, bardzo, baaardzo upierdliwe.

— Czyli po prostu będziesz mnie dręczył tak długo aż się zgodzę na wesołe rozdrapywanie starych ran, prawda?

— Do-kład-nie! No nie masz wyboru.

— Nie no, zawsze mógłbym wyskoczyć przez okno. Albo dźgnąć cię nożem.

— Mogę zablokować okna, a dźgać mnie nie polecam. Potem musiałbyś sprzątać tą całą krew, a i nie masz pewności, że to by mnie zabiło.

— Słuszna uwaga. A co powiesz na uduszenie?

— Najpewniej zaczęlibyśmy się szarpać i porozwalali mnóstwo rzeczy. Więc znowu trzeba byłoby sprzątać. Jest też szansa, że któryś z nas by się o coś skaleczył, więc wszędzie byłaby krew.

—...i jeszcze więcej bałaganu.

— No właśnie. Więc jak sam widzisz: pozbywanie się mnie nie jest możliwe, a jedyną dobrą opcją jest zgodzenie się na współpracę.

— No nie wiem. Ta ucieczka do lasu wciąż brzmi nieźle...

— Okna, Dipper. Zablokuję je.

— Zawsze mogę wyjść drzwiami...

— Je też zablokuję.

— Czy przetrzymywanie ludzi nie jest nielegalne albo coś?

— Przetrzymywanie ludzi... w ich własnym domu?

— A czemu nie? Kiedyś czytałem taką książkę...

— Wciąż brzmi to wątpliwie. Poza tym nie mam pojęcia, jak chciałbyś to zgłosić. Przecież ja nawet nie mam tu dokumentów; dla waszego systemu ja nawet nie istnieję.

— Niby tak, ale jakby się zastanowić, to pewnie kilka osób cię kojarzy z Weirdmageddonu. Może więc ktoś z nich byłby sędzią i zrobił wyjątek...

— Śnij dalej.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

Nawet ta chwilowa obecność Billa komplikowała mu wiele spraw. Zgoda na nawet tymczasowy rozejm oznaczałaby więc jeszcze więcej problemów i ciągłe, wielodniowe komplikacje. Gdyby miał zostać w Gravity Falls — na pewno, na którymś etapie, musiałby się tłumaczyć z obecności dziwnie znajomego współlokatora. Gdyby zaś współpraca z Billem oznaczała konieczność opuszczenia Gravity Falls... cóż, podróż sama w sobie byłaby problemem. Z drugiej strony... Dipper zamrugał, gdy w jego głowie zaczął formować się pewien plan. On też oznaczał mnóstwo upierdliwych czynności i interakcji z innymi, ale... Mógł przynieść im obu pewne korzyści. Wystarczyłoby tylko uważać. Gdyby za nim podążał i nie zrobił nic głupiego przy Billu, mógłby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. A potem by już tylko odpoczywał w swoim uroczym nowo-starym domku i niczym się nie przejmował.

— W porządku — powiedział wreszcie. — Mogę ci pomóc. Nie zamierzam jednak robić tego bezinteresownie.

— Cóż, domyślałem się, że tak będzie.

— Nie będę też usatysfakcjonowany samym tym, że twoja narzeczona umrze.

Bill uniósł brew.

— Czego więc chcesz w zamian? — spytał.

— Byłem dziś na przyjęciu u Gideona — wyznał Dipper. — To znaczy: miałem na nim być, ale... stało się coś. Coś bardzo ciekawego.

— Jakieś konkrety?

— Jakaś grupka ludzi znalazła ciało wiszące na drzewie. Dość... specyficznie wyglądającym drzewie.

Dipper uśmiechnął się, widząc w obu oczach Billa ciekawość. Nawet jeśli ta w niebieskim wyglądała na jedynie czysto zawodową ciekawość.

— Drzewo było białe i... cóż, jako jedyne wyglądało naprawdę dobrze. Pozostałe praktycznie usychały, nawet trawa się rozpadała przy tym drzewie.

— Coś jeszcze? — Bill ułożył łokcie na stole i oparł głowę na otwartych dłoniach.

— Liście i korzenie drzewa były czerwone. Ale tak, wiesz, krwiście czerwone. Sam trup też wyglądał dość... specyficznie. Choć krew wokół była świeża, on wyglądał, jakby wisiał tam od dłuższego czasu. Do tego, gdy ja i Gideon byliśmy przy drzewie, ktoś postanowił podpalić jego dom, a dziewczyna, która znalazła ciało, twierdziła, że to nie pierwszy raz.

— Hm... — Bill zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie szukając czegoś w swojej pamięci. — Ach! Tak. Faktycznie Czytałem o tym przy obiedzie. Podobno jakiś dzieciak wyszedł na spacer z psem i przy lesie znalazł ciało wiszące na białym drzewie. Niestety w gazecie nie było żadnych zdjęć tegoż drzewa, więc i sama sprawa nie wzbudziła mojego zainteresowania. Teraz jednak jestem zaintrygowany.

— Czyli... zgodzisz się najpierw pomóc?

— Oczywiście.

Uśmiech powrócił na twarz Billa, gdy wyciągał rękę w stronę Dippera, a niebieskie płomienie buchnęły z niej, niemal dosięgając sufitu.

— O nie. Nie ma mowy. — Dipper lekko uderzył dłoń Billa i po raz kolejny podszedł do lodówki. — Zgodziłem się na rozejm i wzajemną pomoc, ale pakt? Nie. Nigdy. Wolałbym do końca życia jeść glony.

Bill roześmiał się.

— Wiesz, że tak byłoby najbezpieczniej? — spytał, ścierając łze z policzka.

— Najbezpieczniej dla ciebie — poprawił go. — Tymczasem ja pewnie skończyłbym w opłakanym stanie. Nie wiem, obudziłbym się pewnego dnia na środku jeziora. Z widelcem wbitym w dupę. Albo nad jakimś wulkanem. I to wszystko dlatego, że okazałoby się, że w pakcie był jakiś drobny druczek.

Dipper cieszył się, że dokoła nich nie ma żadnych ludzi, bo w tej chwili był pewien, że sąsiedzi bez problemu usłyszeliby śmiech Billa. Wyjątkowo szczery i miły dla ucha, ale wciąż zdecydowanie za głośny śmiech.

— A nie boisz się, że to właśnie brak paktu czyni cię zagrożonym? W końcu — teraz nic mnie nie powstrzymuje. A nie mając odgórnie narzuconych zasad, mogę robić, co tylko chcę. Mógłbym cię nawet zabić we śnie.

— Tak, ale to byłoby upierdliwe. Wiesz, krew i te sprawy.

— Cóż, jako demon mógłbym to szybko posprzątać.

— Wciąż wolę zaryzykować i nie bawić się w pakty.

— Cóż, jak chcesz.

Bill wzruszył ramionami i ukrył dłonie w kieszeniach czarnych spodni.

— W takim razie, skoro to już mamy za sobą... — Dipper przeciągnął się leniwie. — Chodź ze mną — polecił, kierując się w stronę schodów i nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

Domyślał się, że gdy już się wyśpi będzie żałował wielu rzeczy; że niektóe decyzje wydadzą mu się absurdalne, a inne śmieszne. Teraz jednak nie miał siły się nad tym pochylać. Jego mózg wytworzył w głowie krótką listę rzeczy do zrobienia, a Dipper, korzystając z resztek energii, po prostu podążał za nią bez zastanowienia.

W ten sposób — on i Bill znaleźli się w niemal pokoju. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na plan domu, mógłby dowiedzieć się, że w starym domu był to pokój Stanforda. Jednak bez tej wiedzy pomieszczenie jawiło się jedynie, jako niewielki, szary pokoik dla gości. Bez prawdziwych, porozrzucanych dokoła eksperymentów, a jedynie z ich sztucznymi kopiami miejsce to nie miało żadnej osobowości. Było kompletnie martwe, nieprzyjemnie chłodne, a fakt ten na moment postawił Dippera na nogi i zmusił do spojrzenia na Billa.

— Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale to jedyny dostępny pokój. To znaczy... teoretycznie jest coś jeszcze, ale... Ugh. — Potarł oczy. — Po prostu musisz mi uwierzyć, że tam na górze tym bardziej nie chcesz spać.

Bill wierzył. A przynajmniej — nie narzekał ani nie zadawał pytań.

— Jeśli potrzebujesz ubrań... — kontynuował Dipper.

— Nie potrzebuję.

— To... w sumie dobrze, bo mógłby być z nimi problem. — Dipper machnął rękami. Bill był od niego wyższy i odrobinę bardziej umięśniony. Nawet przeszukując całą szafę, Dipper nie znalazłby rzeczy, które mogłyby pasować na demona. — Łazienka jest na końcu korytarza — powiedział, nim opuścił pokój i skierował się do własnej sypialni.

O tak. Gdy się obudzi jego mózg zdecydowanie nawrzeszczy na niego za beztroskie zostawienie tego demona samego. Ale to będzie później. Za pięć godzin albo i siedem, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie. A teraz... Teraz, wreszcie, był czas na sen i odpoczynek.

Dipper padł więc na swoje łóżku, a jego oczy zamknęły się już przy pierwszym kontakcie z miękkim materacem.

*

Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie obudził go dzwoniący telefon. Dla odmiany — zaatakowała irytująca cisza. Dipper wiercił się w swoim łóżku, przerzucał z boku na bok, aż wreszcie nie mógł już dłużej znieść tego wszystkiego. Może i nie był fanem hałasu, ale teraz... Teraz czuł się, jakby cały świat stanął w miejscu. Nawet ptaki nie śpiewały o tej porze, choć promienie słońca już od dłuższego czasu przebijały się przez zasłony i wpadaly do pokoju. I to było jeszcze gorsze ciągłych telefonów od byłego szefa i budzącej się do życia, głośnej natury.

Podniósł się więc, a jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała na szafkę nocną w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Nie znalazł go tam. Szafka, pomijając kawałek zapisanego papieru, była pusta.

Zmarszczył brwi, potrzebując dłużej chwili na przypomnienie sobie wszystkiego, co zdażyło się przed snem. Nim dotarł do rozmowy z Billem i zdążył odtworzyć cały jej przebieg, uświadomił sobie, że najpewniej zostawił telefon w łazience, po kąpieli. Westchnął więc cięzko i zwlókł się z łóżka. Ubrawszy kapcie ze sterczącymi króliczymi uszami, wyszedł na korytarz. Tam zaś powitał go zapach zdecydowanie przyjemny, dochodzący najpewniej z kuchni.

— Może to nie była zła decyzja — powiedział, pośpiesznie wchodząc do łazienki i zgarniając telefon. Dopiero w połowie drogi w jego głowie pojawiły się obawy. Bo... co jesli to nie Bill gotował? Co jesli wstał pierwszy, a do drzwi dobijała się Pacyfika? To byłoby całkiem prawdopodobne. Po wszystkim, co zdarzyło się poprzedniego dnia, dziewczyna mogłaby chcieć zobaczyć czy wszystko z nim w porządku. I... i na dzień dobry spotkałaby Billa. A choć Bill nie zrobił mu krzywdy i nie wykazał żadnych niecnych zamiarów, nic też nie wskazywało na to, że dla kogoś innego będzie miły.

Dipper praktycznie wpadł do kuchni, omal nie potykając się o własne nogi.

— Powinieneś uważać — odezwał się Bill, nie odrywając wzroku od patelni. — To nie będzie wyglądać dobrze, jeśli zabijesz sie już po kilku godzinach naszego rozejmu.

Dipper zignorował jego słowa i rozejrzał się po kuchni. Kiedy on smacznie spał, stół został nakryty i przyozdobiony wazonem z kwiatami, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział (zgadywał jedynie, że nie pochodziły z jego świata). Okno było otwarte, a siedzący na parapecie kot przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony. Nigdzie jednak nie było Pacyfiki.

— Um... czy kiedy spałem.... był tu ktoś?

Bill uniósł brew.

— A spodziewałeś się kogoś?

— Nie, ale—

— Pomijając listonosza, nikogo tu nie było.

Dipper przełknął ślinę.

— Poszedłeś odebrać...?

— Nie. Po prostu widziałem go przez okno.

— Aha. To... ten...

— Powinieneś trochę wyluzować, wiesz? Jestem tu ledwie kilka godzin, a ty już wyglądasz, jakbym zabił pięć osób, a szóstą dodatkowo zjadł.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— Po prostu wolałbym, żeby nikt cie tu nie widział.

— I nikt nie zobaczy — zapewnił go. — Zniknę, jeśli tylko ktoś się tu pojawi. A teraz już odpręż się i siadaj do stołu. I lepiej, żebyś się porządnie najadł, bo mamy dziś dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.


	5. IV.Czerwony kwiat na białej pustyni.

Samochód Dippera zatrzymał się przed sporym, szarym budynkiem z jednym, neonowym napisem tuż nad rozsuwanymi, podwójnymi drzwiami. Tego dnia świeciło słońce, a ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili do sklepu, nieprzejęci ostatnimi tragediami. Jakaś kobieta uparcie ciągnęła swoje wrzeszczące dziecko w stronę auta i niechcący nadepnęła Billowi na stopę. Tymczasem pijani mężczyźni przesiadywali zaraz przy drzwiach i na głos komentowali każdą mijającą ich osobę. Gdy Bill i Dipper przechodzili obok, jeden z nich nachylił się nad drugim i szepnął mu coś do ucha. Potem obaj wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Trzeci — zainteresowany nowym przybyszem — próbował złapać za płaszcz Billa i tym samym zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale demon jedynie wywrócił oczami i mocami uczynił swój płaszcz nieuchwytnym.

— Nie powinieneś tak robić — skarcił go Dipper, gdy już weszli do środka, a przyjemny chłód uderzył w ich twarze i przyniósł ulgę po trzydziestu minutach spędzonych w kroku, w nagrzanym aucie. — Nie przy zwykłych ludziach.

— Dlaczego? Przecież to Gravity Falls. Pełno tu dziwnych, magicznych istot, a po tym, co odwaliłem ostatnio zakładam, że wszyscy już o siebie wiecie, więc w czym tkwi problem?

— Może w tym, że większość tych istot to żywe gnomy, jednorożce, zombie i tak dalej, a nie wysocy blondyni wyglądający, jak z okładek erotyków. Poważnie, nie używaj mocy jeśli nie chcesz wrócić do auta.

— Ale Dipper. Tamten facet miał brudne łapy! Wiesz co by się stało, gdyby dotknął nimi mojego płaszcza?

— Prawdopodobnie? Kompletnie nic.

— Mógłby zostawić na nim plamę. Oczywiście, mógłbym się jej później pozbyć, używając do tego mocy, ale to pewnie pozwoliłbyś mi zrobić dopiero w domu. Czyli pół dnia chodziłbym w brudnym płaszczu. Okropne.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— Zawsze miałeś germofobię i nikt z nas tego nie zauważył, czy dopadło cię dopiero przy ludzkiej formie? — spytał, wrzucając do koszyka płatki czekoladowe i te z cynamonem.

— To nie jest kwestia fobii — oburzył się. — Po prostu lubię mój płaszcz. Jest taki… Żółty.

Dipper nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Nie powiedział też nic, gdy Bill wrzucił do koszyka kilka losowych produktów. Dopiero przy piątej paczce czekoladek przypominających, w złocistych papierkach, piramidy skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Wiesz, że ja za to płacić nie zamierzam, prawda?

Ale tym razem to Bill zignorował jego. Będąc nagle w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze — jeszcze szybciej i częściej wpychał do koszyka kolejne słodkości i rzeczy, których jeść się zdecydowanie nie powinno w takich ilościach. Dipper westchnął i gryząc kciuk, zastanawiał się czy to właśnie tak czuła się jego matka, gdy on i Mabel, będąc dziećmi, latali po całym sklepie i nieprzejęci karcącymi spojrzeniami wpychali do koszyka co tylko się dało. Jeśli tak — zdecydowanie nie chciał mieć dzieci. Chyba, korzystając z przewagi siłowej, udusiłby je po dziesiątym, wrzuconym do wózka, opakowaniu z kolorowymi słodyczami.

— Poważnie, powinieneś się zatrzymać — oświadczył, gdy Bill znowu podszedł do niego z kolejnymi zbędnymi produktami. — Nie będzie nas w domu tylko przez kilka dni, a nie miesięcy. I to też nie tak, że w razie czego mamy do niego jakoś niesamowicie daleko.

— Wiem, ale... — Bill rozejrzał się po sklepie. Jego oczy lśniły, gdy spojrzenie przeskakiwało od jednego produktu do drugiego. — Jeśli za to zapłacę, nie będzie problemu, prawda? — spytał, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by móc nimi usprawiedliwić swoje działania.

Dipper zerknął na swój dzwoniący telefon i widząc na ekranie nazwisko swojego szefa, wrzucił go z powrotem do kieszeni. Potem uniósł brew, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział Bill.

— Ty w ogóle masz jakieś pieniądze?

— Zawsze mógłbym je stworzyć.

Dłoń Dippera zacisnęła się na koszyku, aż palce zbielały.

— Ja naprawdę mam ochotę wysłać cię do auta, wiesz? Miałeś być dyskretny! — przypomniał.

Tego, że w przypływie dobrego humoru po śniadaniu, sam zaoferował Billowi wspólny wypad do sklepu — już nie dodał.

— Mogę je stworzyć dyskretnie — zapewnił demon. — Mógłbym też oszukać wszystkich, że niby dostali pieniądze.

Dipper zapragnął zdzielić Billa koszykiem w łeb. Zamiast tego jednak, widząc znajomy kształt, złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół.

— Co—

— Wendy tam jest — oświadczył, a kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy.

Ukryci za warzywami i owocami wyglądali ciut dziwacznie, ale na szczęście w pobliżu nie było zbyt wiele osób, więc i nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

— Czy to oznacza, że teraz będziemy musieli zacząć się czołgać do kasy?

— Jasne, jeśli chcemy wyjść na dziwaków, to możemy tak zrobić. — Dipper wywrócił oczami. Potem spojrzał na zawartość koszyka, te wszystkie słodycze, chipsy i równie słodkie napoje, i wzdychając ciężko wręczył to wszystko Billowi. — Ty pójdziesz do kasy i zapłacisz za wszystko, a ja zagadam ją i przy okazji zgarnę coś… bardziej jadalnego.

— A jeśli po drodze spotkam jakiegoś innego twojego znajomego? Nie boisz się tej konfrontacji? No wiesz… ja konta, dajmy na to, Pacyfika? Oczywiście, nie mówię, że zwróciłaby na mnie uwagę, ale co gdyby...

Dipper wyglądał, jakby jego dusza właśnie opuszczała ciało. Gdyby byli postaciami z kreskówki, z jego ust z pewnością uciekałby właśnie mały, biały obłoczek. Bill roześmiał się i podniósł. Uprzednio otrzepując ubrania, podał Dipperowi rękę.

— Jak coś, to po prostu powiemy, że jestem twoim znajomym.

— Nikt cię tu nie zna w _tej_ formie.

— Kiedyś pracowaliśmy razem, a że akurat przejeżdżałem obok Gravity Falls, to postanowiłem, że wpadnę. Jest też wersja: ❝Byliśmy przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa i po latach postanowiliśmy odnowić znajomość❞ oraz ❝Poznaliśmy się za sprawą aplikacji randkowej dla gejów i po jakże udanym stosunku wybraliśmy się na wspólne zakupy❞. Wybierz z czym ci wygodniej.

— Nie będę grać twojego kochanka.

— Jesteś pewien? Niejeden będąc na twoim miejscu brałby tę opcję, nawet nie patrząc na inne.

— Jesteś na nogach od ledwie kilku lat, ale już znalazłeś sobie kilku desperatów?

— Wolę nazywać ich fandomem. Poza tym pragnę cię poinformować, że znałem ich już wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej.

— Jeśli zamierzam mi powiedzieć, że ktoś poleciał na ciebie, gdy byłeś w tej trójkątnej formie… Przysięgam, zacznę się śmiać.

Kiedy oni dyskutowali o tym, co należy zrobić i czy Bill ma prawo mieć powodzenie u innych — Wendy zniknęła w kolejnej alejce nawet nie zauważając znajomej twarzy i dziwnego, prawie obcego blondyna.

Tymczasem Bill i Dipper skorzystali z jeszcze innej opcji — pośpiesznie złapali za produkty, które Dipper miał zapisane na liście i biegiem pomknęli do kasy samoobsługowej. Drogę do auta pokonali potykając się ciągle o własne nogi i siatki. Ale przynajmniej roześmiali się, gdy już bezpiecznie usiedli w samochodzie i pośpiesznie rozpakowali lody _malinowe_.

— Nie jestem pewien czy mieliśmy szczęście i Wendy nas ani razu nie zobaczyła, czy po prostu jesteśmy tak głupi, że to my jej nie zobaczyliśmy — wyznał Dipper, bawiąc się kluczami. Lód topił się i skapywał na jego dłoń oraz spodnie, ale nieszczególnie się tym teraz przejmował.

Bill trzymał w jednej dłoni patyczek, a drugą uparcie grzebał w torbie. Gdy udało mu się odnaleźć niewielką mapkę — rozłożył ją przed sobą i ołówkiem zaczął kreślić na niej kolejne wzory. Tymczasem Dipper wyjechał z parkingu, a auto pomknęło przed siebie.

— Dużo tego — zauważył Dipper, gdy kątem oka zauważył ile czerwonych punktów zdobi mapkę. Sam, ledwie dwie godziny temu, je tam umieścił, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że on i Bill naprawdę zamierzają je wszystkie zbadać; i że zajmie to kilka dni.

— A wiesz, co jest najgorsze? — Bill dalej uparcie kreślił ołówkiem, a potem zmazywał cały wzór i rozpoczynał cały proces od nowa. — Nie widzę tu żadnego ukrytego obrazka. Oczywiście, zakładam, że możemy o jakiejś zbrodni nie wiedzieć, ale… to dalej nie ma sensu. Za duży rozrzut.

— I to naprawdę źle?

— Cóż, to w pewnym stopniu wyklucza udział _zwykłych_ ludzi. — Bill westchnął. — Wiesz, zwykli ludzie; to znaczy: tacy, którzy próbują tego typu rzeczy dla zabawy albo bo wydaje im się, że rozumieją magie… Oni zazwyczaj robią to wszystko w bardzo oczywisty sposób. Zakładają, że ciała muszą układać się w konkretny wzór. Pentagram albo gwiazdozbiór. Wszystko już na starcie, minutę po zbrodni ma krzyczeć: _tu był jakiś rytuał_.

— Okej, a co z ludźmi, którzy trochę tę magię rozumieją? Jak oni by postąpili?

— No… tu już się robi ciekawie. Choć ciała są zbyt rozrzucone, by układać się w jakiś wzór… Wszystkie są w bardzo specyficznych miejscach. Na przykład to ciało. — Wskazał na najdalej oddalony na lewo punkt. — Dosłownie leży obok głównego legowiska jednorożców. Za to ten po prawej znajduje się przy siedzibie syren. Ten przy posiadłości Gideona był obok gnomów.

— Czyli, podsumowując: wszystkie ciała są przy liniach mocy.

Bill uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.

— Oczywiście, tak naprawdę to też nie musi wykluczać udziału amatorów. Mniejszych, niż przy pentagramach, nie tak całkowitych, ale jednak amatorów — stwierdził. — Niektórzy po fazie na gwiazdozbiory, odkrywają jakimś cudem linie i próbują się z nimi bawić. Tylko… To wciąż jest niebezpieczne. Nawet jeśli nie skończą własnego rytuału, jest szansa, że coś uszkodzą. Tylko — tu pojawia się pewne _ale_. — Bill mówił z patyczkiem po lodzie w ustach i dłońmi błądzącymi po mapce. — Właściwie tu pojawia się wiele _ale_. Na przykład: kiedy powiedziałeś, że ciała są przy liniach mocy… Miałeś absolutną rację. Ciała nie są bezpośrednio na nich. Są zaraz _obok_. To zaś z jednej strony może potwierdzać udział amatorów, bowiem oni raczej linii nie widzą, ale z drugiej… Amatorzy nie mogliby stworzyć białego drzewa o czerwonych korzeniach.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to coś, co zrobiłby demony. Tylko — one, kierując się pewną historią, zrobiłby to bezpośrednio na linii.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Jaka historia? — Korzystając z tego, że droga była pusta, Dipper zerknął na Billa.

— To… widzisz, w moim świecie istnieje ❝Dziesięć początków❞. To takie najważniejsze historie opowiadające o początku pewnych zjawisk. Mamy jedną o narodzinach naszego świata, nazywamy ją po prostu ❝Starą historią❞ albo, jak to robią demony z drugiej generacji, ❝Historią o tym, jak królowa spotkała węża❞. Mamy też historię, która nazywa się ❝O tym, jak na białej pustyni zakwitł czerwony kwiat❞. Opowiada ona o czasach, w których naszym świat rządziła królowa, a emisariuszka Vinnea porwała służącą Uyn do swojego haremu.

Dipper zmarszczył brwi.

— W jaki sposób to się łączy z naszym śledztwem?

— Po dwóch latach emisariuszka zwróciła służącą i kazała zbudować mur wokół swoich posiadłości. Zabroniła też komukolwiek wspominać o służącej, a sama Uyn… Miesiąc po powrocie oświadczyła, że jej przyjaciele mają o niej zapomnieć, a ona sama wyrusza z powrotem do _miłości jej życia_ , czyli — emisariuszki.

Brew Dippera niemal dosięgała linii włosów.

— Co się stało potem?

— Kilka lat później na pustyni, blisko posiadłości, demony zaczęły się skarżyć na… zaniki mocy. To znaczy: oczywiście, demony mogły latać, mogły zmieniać formy, ale próba kształtowania terenu kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Emisariusze zainteresowali się sprawą i odkryli biały pasek i nienaruszone ciało, z którego wyrastały czerwone korzenie. Dalsze śledztwo wykryło, że służąca popełniła samobójstwo, a linia, która przechodziła w tamtym miejscu… Cóż, była martwa.

— Czyli… kiedy umieracie zabijacie przy okazji jedną linię? I odkryto to dopiero wtedy?

— To… trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Sama nasza śmierć nie niszczy linii. Niszczą ją dopiero pewne warunki, które należy wypełnić przed śmiercią.

— Na przykład?

— Uyn przed samobójstwem łączyła się z tamtejszą linią. Robiła to przez przynajmniej kilka dni. Wypiła też kilkanaście różnych mikstur, od których jej krew… No, w zasadzie na tym etapie w jej żyłach więcej było trucizny, niż samej krwi. Dodatkowo manipulowała też tamtejszym terenem. — Bill schował mapę. — Swoją drogą: później wiele demonów próbowało odtworzyć jej samobójstwo, ale nasze linie w większości są zbyt silne, by móc je tak po prostu niszczyć. Inaczej sprawa ma się u was, ludzi. Waszymi, jeśli jest się w miarę demonem, zadziwiająco łatwo manipulować. Oczywiście i to nie jest zalecane, wciąż może dojść do wypadków, ale gdyby ktoś w ramach makabrycznego żartu chciał się pozbyć kilku linii, to… Tak, zdecydowanie robiłby to u was. Tylko tu właśnie pojawiają się problemy — do zabójstw doszło przy liniach, a nie na nich. A i większość ofiar to ludzie, którzy raczej nie mogliby się połączyć z liniami. Oczywiście, jest opcja, że ktoś innych ich z nimi połączył, ale to z kolei jest strasznie kłopotliwe.

— Moment. — Dipper uniósł jedną rękę. — Skoro do zabójstw doszło przy liniach… Jakim w ogóle cudem pojawiły się białe drzewa i czerwone korzenie?

— Och, to po prostu efekt mikstur i manipulacji terenem. To też może wyjaśniać, dlaczego ciała wyglądały staro, choć krew była świeża — o ile nasze ciała pozostają nienaruszone po latach, o tyle wasze, po tych samych dawkach, zaczynają się szybciej rozkładać.

— Okej… Mam wiele pytań. Właściwie: mam ich nawet więcej, niż na początku. — Dipper westchnął. — A pochwalić się mogę tylko tym, że gdy tak opowiadałeś, przypomniało mi się, że sam kiedyś usłyszałem jeden z waszych początków.

— Który? — Bill ożywił się.

— ❝O tym, jak w czerwoną noc zamarzły gwiazdy❞.

— Oo, uwielbiam ją! — Demon klasnął w dłonie, niczym podekscytowane dziecko.

— Cóż, słyszałem go tylko w bardzo skróconej wersji, ale faktycznie był… ciekawy. Zastanawiam się tylko — czy każdy początek kończy się czyjąś śmiercią?

— Niee. Tylko cztery historie takie są — właśnie ❝O tym, jak w czerwoną noc zamarzły gwiazdy❞ i oczywiście ❝O tym, jak na białej pustyni zakwitł czerwony kwiat❞, a potem już tylko ❝O tym, jak tańczyli na jeziorze, a kwiaty z chmur wyrastały❞ i ❝O tym, jak przeminął błękit❞. Ta ostatnia jest najsmutniejsza, ale też… bardzo dużo w niej fałszu. To też, pomijając pierwszy początek, druga najczęściej modyfikowana historia.

— Niech zgadnę… obie historie są też na podobny temat?

Bill uśmiechnął się, ale tym razem w jego uśmiechu nie było dumy ani radości. Tym razem w nim kryło się coś, czego Dipper nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

— Obie dotyczą królowej — sprecyzował. — Jedna jest jej narodzinami, druga — upadkiem.

  
  



End file.
